


No Regrets

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Raised By Bats [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bruises, Gay, Hickeys, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slash, Yaoi, possessive!Damien, they’re both gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Despite appearances, Liam wasn’t really all that upset.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting around for a month? Maybe two, now. I hope you guys enjoy, I wanted to play with these guys. xD I have so many feelings about this game.
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

“Did you _really_ have to give me so many hickeys?” Liam’s sardonic tone was only cut by the oddly fond roll of his eyes. A second after his own feelings made his gaze tender, the idea of being kind was gone and his entire face fell into a frustrated pout. “I’m going to have to forgo tonight’s outfit because of you.”

“I dunno,” Damien responded, tone thoughtful and grin lecherous as he walked his index and middle fingers from a hickey on Liam’s shoulder to one over his neck, “I think they look good on you.”

“Of _course_ you do. You’re the one that put them there.” Unable to meet his reflection’s eyes in the mirror, the vampire crossed his arms, “But if Vera sees these, neither of us will hear the end of it.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s going to have her mouth full, don’t worry.” Turning to give Damien a disgruntled, confused look, Liam waited a beat or two before Damien shrugged, “What?”

“I was hoping you would fix your faux pas.”

“I meant what I said. Polly’s got her eye on your friend.” A second shrug, and Damien replaced his hands on the vampire’s hips, squeezing in at the bruises his fingers had left there previously. Most of the reason for Liam’s wince was that his hands had been facing the other way when he’d made that, rather than the reminder of the pain. 

“You both are disgusting.”

“You love me.” Damien teased, slapping the other’s ass hard enough to make him yelp and jump forward.

“Damien LaVey!” At the very least, Damien had to hand it to Liam; nobody else he knew could make his name sound _quite_ like it was being shrieked by a pubescent dinosaur. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“I know, right?” Shrugging into his DIY denim vest, the demon flexed his arms once over his head, and then over his stomach, grinning like a madman. “It’s hard to believe that all of _this_ is one hundred percent _real_.”

“ _Right_ ,” There was that sneer in place again, “I meant more… The fact that you’re a toddler with a rather creative grasp of every curse word known to monsterkind.”

“But I’m handsome.”

“And destructive.”

Dropping his pose, Damien’s smile softened a little and he pressed his lips to Liam’s forehead. Winking playfully, he handed the other’s shirt over to him, before scouring his floor for the one he’d neglected to put on before his vest.

“You like it.”

“Perhaps. But you’re still a possessive asshole.”

“Nah, just possessive of yours.”

It always amused the demon just how little he had to do to light the vampire’s cheeks aflame. It was almost as fun as real fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I fandom jump way too much. Way, way, way too much. But I have a lot of fun with what I hop into and I hope you guys are ready for the deluge of writing I plan on getting to!
> 
> Prompt: “Did you really have to give me so many hickeys?”


End file.
